


Lying in

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-16
Updated: 2008-04-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 11:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: Daylight broke in through the window like a thief... GokuxVegeta.





	Lying in

**Author's Note:**

> Lying In
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: Fluff, implied sexual situations, GokuxVegeta, yaoi.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Dragonball Z, so stop asking me if I do!
> 
> Rating: PG-13, R at most

Daylight broke in through the window like a thief; stealing the peaceful rest with its warm rays and drawing him rather rudely from what had been a rejuvenating slumber. As the bright light attacked his eyelids, he let out a small protesting whine and attempted to roll over, surprised by an unusual weight on the right side of his chest that prevented the move.  
  
In the few moments it took for him to work up the desire to open his eyes – and subsequently negate any chance of returning to sleep – he realised that there was an arm flung over his chest. Intrigued, he opened an eye and glanced down into a mass of black hair, the sight of which caused a lazy smile to spread over his lips. Amused and overjoyed, he buried his face into the silk-like strands and inhaled the scent of his lover, feeling content.  
  
The past few months had been a little hectic for them both as they had realised their feelings for one another, avoided each other whilst making intricate plans, and – finally – tried to seduce the other partner before discovering the other’s feelings and mourning the loss of that time when they could have been in each other’s arms sooner. Of course, that had only taken one or two months; the others were spent trying to explain what had happened to their families and friends, and to make them understand it.  
  
No one had seemed pleased at first, but eventually most had come around and at least accepted the change as they had noticed how much happier the pair were, and how much more peaceful things had become since they had united. Their wives were – of course – distressed initially at the news, both blaming themselves and each other’s husband before they just gave up and seemed to move on.  
  
Now, he and his lover lived together in a small cottage with a huge area of forestation in front and mountains at the back, where they could both train and hunt without worrying about harming any innocent citizens. Well, where _he_ wouldn’t have to worry, anyway. Vegeta told him on many occasions that he could not care less about humans getting in the way or seeing something they shouldn’t – and he even meant sex too. ‘They can watch all they like,’ he had said, ‘they’ll never get to join in.’  
  
Chuckling a little at the memory, Goku pulled his proud Prince closer, wondering briefly if the idea of being seen was something the lithe Saiyan was into: making a mental note to tease him about it later, and hopefully get the answer. He was always interested in trying new things, especially if it was something that could turn Vegeta on and increase their choice of bedroom activity.  
  
Just the other day, he had learned that if he licked behind Vegeta’s—  
  
“Nn…Kakarott…” The husky voice of the man cuddled up so closely to him drew his attention, and he moved his face from within the flame of hair to look down into eyes of the deepest coal. The arm that had been around Vegeta’s waist without him even noticing cuddled his man closer as he moved his other arm to wrap the shorter’s back, pressing a light kiss to his forehead.  
  
“Good morning…” He said quietly, waiting for some form of complaint or a slap for being treated like a child, but none came. An amused smirk made its way to his lover’s lips as an equally entertained tone spilled from his voice.  
  
“Is that all I get, Kakarott? A kiss on the forehead?”  
  
Before he even had a chance to reply, a warm mouth pressed against his and a cheeky tongue had slipped its way through his lips. Murmuring softly, he wrapped his arms more firmly around his lover’s body, pulling him down further into the sheets as he kissed back with just as much fervour.  
  
Just because it was morning, it didn’t mean they had to get out of bed.


End file.
